User blog:DerpyPanda24/So, Who Qualifies For Admin (Based On Requirements)
So, I decided I would look at the requirements to be an admin to check who qualifies. Let's look at the requirements. Here we go: Prerequisites Must be active on a regular basis - Self-explanatory. User must have 1000 edits or more - Self-explanatory. User must not have a bad reputation, either on here or another wiki - If found out you've been blocked on several other wikis, you most likely won't be promoted here. Cannot qualify for any promotion if blocked more than three times - Self-explanatory. Just follow our rules. Must occasionally help the wiki - Fix spelling, mark articles for deletion, etc. Must show some sign of maturity - We will not promote children. The way you act will determine if you're promoted or not. Don't be an ass-kisser - This clearly verifies that you're bias. Users must be open-minded. You also need the will to be an admin. User Choices Let's check who passes the requirements. The check means yes and the tv thingy means no. There we go. I'll do more users if you guys are interested. The Bottom Line The most likely users for admin/crat status would be Myself (Derpy) and Chaos. Stacy and Krazy would be on this list, except she left wiki and he doesn't want to be an admin. (we miss you srsly come back girl) Chrome and Homestar would probably be the next options down the line Everyone else including Gorge, Sophie, Zimfan, Mattboo, Web (LOL what a joke), Skullbones, Wario (bless yo heart man. Rest in peace), and Hadoken Sunshine (Cough* Sockpuppet *Cough) have a reason/ hav reasons why they can't become admin. The Sad Sad Truth No user trully qualifies for admin. It totally sucks but everyone has flaws. The only exception is Chaos. Nobody is perfect, but you have to be close to become an admin. Being an admin is easier said than done. It almost removes you from your place. I simply didn't enjoy it because it felt like I had just too much power in general. I demoted myself for two reasons. One, i was slipping and becoming unhelpful and brash and quite frankly I still am today, and two, it felt like i had nothing to work towards anymore. I like being a user here. Just a plain user. It's fun and you have no burdens, no weight on your shoulders. I just don't feel that as an admin. I like helping the wiki, but I'd rather do it in my own way. Our best hope right now is that Bagel and/or KM stays for as long as possible and continues to bring order to the wiki in a way. I think that no one is ready now, but in the future, we'd be more prepped. I want to be an admin someday. It's just I don't want that sort of position right now. Chaos, Krazy, Stacy, and I are close to ready. We might be a big four someday. It's just not right now. I am nearly ready to be an admin I think. I would like it later down the road though if it ever happened. Category:Blog posts